


Tender love.

by HanaNaraku



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Papyrus, Dom Sans, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sub Papyrus, Sub Sans, Underswap Alphys - Freeform, Underswap Muffet, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, cat roleplay, slight regret, then switched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaNaraku/pseuds/HanaNaraku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Underswap AU.<br/>Sans and Papyrus decide to have another night together but with someone going into heat unexpectedly... well... what's the worse that can happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not for underage viewers - very much nsfw!  
> Let me know if their are areas of improvement as I aim to become better!

Sans opened his eyes wearily as he heard the mailbox be opened, he sat upright and stretched before wiping his eyes.

Glancing over at Papyrus, of whom was still fast asleep, he quietly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

He made his way up the stairs he stood on a weak board that was squeaky, as he stood on it he cringed and turned to check if Papyrus was awake. He wasn't. With a sigh of relief he continued up the stairs.

As quietly as he could, he managed to get to the bathroom and close the door. In the bathroom was a cupboard full of spare clothes which mainly consisted of t-shirts, shorts and slippers. Sans grabbed the white t-shirt, black shorts and pink slippers, for some reason they were the most comfy to wear. And he kinda liked the look of the outfit, though he'd never admit so loudly.

Grabbing the toothpaste, he cleaned his teeth - two minutes exactly went by before he left the bathroom to see his lazy brother still asleep. Course after what happened last night, he couldn't really be mad at him... he still thought he went too far - for god sake he almost fucked him unconscious. He really needed to control his magic better.

Shaking his head to stir him from those thoughts he went into his room and gathered all the clothing in need of a wash. Before something caught his attention in the mirror.

"Wha...?" Sans looked at the back of his shorts, there was a light blue cat tail sticking out.

"Not again..." he whispered before forcefully popping it away, it often appeared for no reason. Only this time as he put the tail away, cat ears popped out of his head making him drop the pile of clothing.

"Oh my gosh!" He went closer to the mirror, eyes sparkling with joy and excitement. Upon examining the ears closely their was such detail and they even moved when he wanted them to.

"Ah I gotta stop playin' around!" he picked up the pile of clothing again, "I have to get some work done" his ears poofed away and he walked over to the door.

When outside his bedroom, he placed the clothing down and headed towards Papyrus' room. Opening the door he was surprised when he was pulled in.

"morning!" Papyrus had hugged Sans tightly, but besides a pair of shorts, he was naked making the poor little one blush. Course he was happy since it'd been so long since Papyrus himself was happy. Besides last night of course...

"M- morning" Sans stuttered being unable to look up in embarrassment.

Papyrus chuckled, "how are you feeling today, bro?"

"Good... you?" Sans didn't look but returned the hug, being careful where to put his exposed hands. They were always super sensitive after all.

"great!" Papyrus said rubbing the top of his little ones head.

"Papy!" Sans felt a sharp tingle in his chest, scared he might hurt his brother again he pushed him away.

"okay, okay!" Papyrus smiled, "i'm gonna get a shower, maybe later we could watch some t.v. together? after all we can't exactly go out in this weather."

"Mm hm..." Sans looked away, his chest felt a little heavy. What was it about his brothers smile that made his soul flutter?

Sans remained in place until he heard the door close before sighing and going into Papyrus' room. It was a mess but not as messy as it could be.

"Alright... where to start?" he mumbled to himself before tackling the vast clothing that was presumably thrown on to the floor, he genuinely felt excited and pumped to get the chores done, after all he was now in his element.

-

Papyrus on the other hand, turned on the shower and let it warm up before removing his shorts. He put a hand in first to be sure it wasn't to hot, Sans was a chilly little guy and preferred his showers or baths to be extremely warm. Thankfully it was mild enough for him to get in.

"did last night happen?" He wondered, "it was too good to be true... right?"

He sighed heavily before grabbing a sponge and putting soap on it. He rubbed it all over his rib bones and arms, all very slowly. As he was lost in thought and not concentrating on what he was doing.

"i can't believe that sweet marshmallow could..." he shook his head in an attempt to remove such lewd thoughts but they caught up with him again, "this has never happened before... in any of the timelines... we usually wind up doing a puzzle on that night. he's never made pasta for me and we've never watched a movie together, not on that night at least."

Rinsing out the sponge to remove the sticky leftover juice, he soaked it once more in soap.

Though a terrible thought crossed his mind, one that made his eye glow, "what if that human comes and ruins it all? will I ever be as close to sans again?"

In a moment of panic he threw the sponge down, and hit the wall causing a slight crack in the wood. In a sick, terrible way, he always anticipates the human killing Sans and the others then him. He never wanted to get too close to Sans in case... in case he has to start over and be content being at his side but it had gone too far this time. How would he cope loosing all this again?

He'd never regret it but at the same time, it was such a rare occurrence.

"that was so long ago... if I loose this..." He hit the wall again but this time it hurt his hand a little. He'd have to find a way to cover his slightly cracked hand.

"i- i don't know..." he slid down to his knees in the shower, it covered his tears rather well at least.

-

"There!" Sans smiled with accomplishment as the room was nice and tidy again.

He grinned as the room practically shined, his clothing was placed to one side, save for one sock that was covered in notes. That one was his to pick up and being stubborn Sans wasn't going to admit defeat and left it there.

He picked up the pile of dirty clothes which was mainly his trademark orange jumpers.

Picking one up he brought it close to his face, "Mmm they smell so good..." Sans shamefully mumbled to himself. Going down the hallway he put them down next to his own, making sure that Papyrus was still in the shower he grabbed one of the jumpers and ran into his room. Under his pillow on the top part of the crane bed, was an orange jumper. He took it a while back but now it didn't have much of his smell left so he switched them out but sighed at the fact he kept this secret to his brother and how weird it'd be if he found out.

He put the older jumper on the pile of clothing and went to open his window, feeling that whilst the weather was tame he'd let in some fresh air.

"Oh Sans!" Sans looked down it was Alphys, she looked to be carrying a bag of food.

"Do you and Papyrus need any food?!" she yelled.

"N'aw were good!" he yelled back, "Oh and tell Undyne thank you for the movie!"

Alphys held a thumbs up before setting off again, presumably to another house. Sans waved and watched her go, before getting down from the window.

Though when he got back on the carpet he felt an awful pain shoot up his back. He hunched down to the floor and arched his back. He gasped as the world around him seemed to darken and with a loud thud he was knocked unconscious.

Papyrus now fully cleaned got out of the shower, he dried himself before getting on a spare set of clean shorts and a black tank top. It wasn't until he opened the door that all the steam dispersed as he strolled out.

Disturbingly it was quiet, "sans!" he called out.

But he heard nothing, he walked over to his room to see if he went in there.

"sans...?" checking around he was pleased to see his room clean again but Sans wasn't in there.

Panic setting in he checked over the banister to see if he was in the makeshift bed.

"where the fuc-" he stopped himself as he spotted the piles of clothing and felt a cool breeze. Walking cautiously towards Sans' bedroom he listened for any noises, when he got to the doorway he quickly turned to see nothing but a small black kitten on the floor all curled up asleep.

He walked over to the cat and reached down to stroke its head.

"what are you doing in here little guy?" he soothed as the kitten seemed to wiggle at his touch.

He then noticed that the window was open and wandered over to it, looking outside he could see the silhouette of Alphys and someone small. Perhaps Sans had popped out to see her?

It didn't make him feel any better though, uneasy, he leaned out as far as he could and squinted, sure enough there definitely was a small figure next to her. They seemed to be talking. Feeling the cold get to his bones, he brought himself back in and closed the window. He'd ring her in a bit and get her to bring him home. Yes that should he fine after all he trusted Alphys with Sans.

Turning back to the small kitten that seemed to be stirring from its sleep, he picked it up and held it close to his chest. It must've climbed in the window, he felt the need to care for it and decided to give it some food.

On his way downstairs he felt the small one nuzzling into his chest and meowing in such a quiet yet high pitched tone. It in a way made his soul melt, such a sweet noise. Almost like what Sans would make.

"guess I should wash these... heh..." he placed the small kitten down on to the floor before picking up the covers, even putting them into the washing machine.

Sans watched happily as his brother did this, he felt pride that his brother was actually cleaning something.

"heh, sans will be so surprised won't he?" Papyrus chuckled as he took a seat, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. They seemed to help to calm him down, whenever he felt anxious.

Sans would've pouted if he could, he hated it when his brother smoked. But now he could do remove it and it'd look cute. Determined he wobbled over the bouncy mattresses, jumped on to the couch before setting his sights on the table. Only a short jump, so he wiggled himself before pouncing. Somehow he made it but his claws were visible as his soul was beating fast from such a thrill.

"good job little fellow" Papyrus said, stroking him on the head. He purred loudly and nuzzled into his hand though felt disappointed when he pulled away.

Not deferred from this, he walked closer towards Papyrus and sat down. Clearly eyeing up something. Papyrus watched the little ones eyes as he moved his arm at first but that wasn't it, so he moved his head back. Sure enough it was following something on his head. Realising that it could very well be his cigarette, he removed it from his mouth and held it between his fingers.

"ah. ah, this isn't something you can play with" Papyrus tutted before stretching his bones.

Getting up he went into the fridge and grabbed a leftover taco, removing all the vegetables and shell he brought the kitten the meat on a plate.

"i'm sure sans wouldn't mind if you ate this"

Though sneakily he brought over a bottle of honey as well and happily took a sip out of it.

The smell of the meat had enthralled sans so he tucked into his meal. It was cold but for some reason it didn't make it taste bad, it actually tasted pretty good. A little tough but with his sharp teeth it wasn't really a problem. When he looked up and saw that Papyrus was drinking honey he meowed to get his attention.

"you enjoying that huh?" he gently stroked the small ones head again and he fully embraced that feeling and purred loudly, "yeah... he is a good cook, still needs practice in some areas but his meals always improve. i mean that meal last night... yeah... that was awesome, heh. i hope we have that again some time"

Such praise made Sans' soul beat happily. He would hug his brother if he could.

When Sans finished his meal he stretched his body out and watched as his brother placed the now clean and dry covers on to the mattresses. As he finished he jumped down from the table and on the covers, sniffing them.

"should we test them out before he comes home?"

He pulled back the covers and got underneath. Still warm from the dryer he sighed contently. He tapped a his chest and the kitten soon sat on top of him, curiously turning his head.

"so cute" papyrus smiled, stroking the small one again but going from his head to his tail. Such touch would be lewd if Sans was in his natural form, weak from the touch he almost lost his footing a few times.

"i'm pretty sure that if sans was ever a cat... hehe... then this is exactly how he'd be"

Soon Sans felt the stroking becoming slower and slower, until his hand fell. He fell asleep. So Sans carefully walked towards Papyrus' face, giving it a quickly nuzzle and lick, tackled the covers until he got underneath and lay on his brothers chest. He could fell his brothers bones underneath the thin tank top that he had on. His soul seemed calm too, he couldn't help but feel tired himself and soon dozed off.

It was a short time later that Papyrus groaned as his chest felt heavy, opening his eyes he saw the time and was about to jump up in panic but shuffling under the covers made him stop. Pulling up the covers was a sleeping Sans, his soul instantly seemed to calm down.

"sans?" Papyrus shook his brother lightly, which seemed to wake him.

"Nnn... yeah?" Sans rubbed his eyes and looked up at Papyrus.

"Heh. its nothing" he smiled and rubbed Sans' head.

"You know if I had hair you would..." he yawned "... rub it all off"

Papyrus laughed, "Yeah I guess so"

Sitting upright Sans stretched out his arms. "What time is it?"

"erm..." Papyrus glanced over at the clock, "about six-ish"

"Oh" Sans sighed as he stopped stretching, "Can we still watch t.v.?"

"sure, but... you'll have to sit here bro" he patted to the side of himself.

"Why?" Sans pouted, he was comfy.

Any other time, Papyrus would be praising whatever be above that his brother would sit lazily on his chest, with such a far off look.

"heh, well y'know... i can't see the t.v." Papyrus eyed Sans up for a moment and chuckled lightly, "not in the mood for clothing today?"

Sans looked down and sure enough his clothing was gone. He squeaked in embarrassment, covering Papyrus' eyes, "D- don't look!" he blushed.

Sans stayed like that for a moment as he regained his composure, though his brother laughing didn't really help.

He carefully got off his brothers chest though unknowingly had grazed his pelvic area and settled himself so that he was next to Papyrus. He was surprised when he felt his brothers face get warm so suddenly, not to mention he stopped laughing.

When he covered himself under the covers he removed his hands.

It was uncomfortably quiet for a cool minute.

"so... are you comfy?" Papyrus asked.

"Y- yeah" Sans said, his face half covered by the cover, "Should we watch some t.v I- I think one of Napstablook's shows are on?"

"sure" Papyrus said, handing the remote over to Sans and taking another cigarette from the side.

Turning on the t.v. the two watched the show, though it focused on the weather and what one should wear.

"Are we watching another movie tonight?" Sans asked, turning towards his brother.

"sure how about-"

"Kissy cutie movie 4 - revenge of the caped man! mwehehe!" Sans smiled as he fist pounding the air with excitement.

"exactly!" Papyrus chuckled, "oh! Sans I forgot! you missed this kitten, it had soft fur and sweet blue eyes. i've not seen one in Snowdin before"

"Yeah?" Sans smiled mischievously, though hidden from view.

"yeah... it was really cute... in fact where did it go?" Papyrus looked around but quickly gave up being too lazy to get up, "maybe it went off again?"

Only as he settle back into the covers, Sans snuggled close to him. Looking up at him, his eyes focused solely on him.

"what's wrong?" He gulped, such a seriously look on him.

"Maybe... it never left..." Sans winked as he allowed the cat ears and tail to take form.

"... fuck..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus runs from his fears, leaving Sans to suffer. After a shaky experience, Sans finds a way to remind his brother just how much he loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you enjoy it and of course, if you see any errors then please inform me as I wish to improve.  
> Thank you and have a good one.

To Sans' disappointment his brother had overloaded and passed out. Though he did enjoy listening to his brothers light snoring, resting his head on his brothers chest again he listened to his soul and hoped that his brother was having a good dream. At least if not then Sans would already be there to comfort him.

Sighing contently from being so snug and close to his brother, he himself felt temptation to doze off. But a quick glance at the time made him question if that was a good idea. Not that he was hungry but it was dinner time and what if Papyrus wakes up and is hungry... well he might leave him to go to Muffets.

He really didn't want that.

Knowing his brother, Sans was aware that Papyrus could teleport to places so it wouldn't be a problem just popping over to see her. He suspected something could be going on between them on the account that sometimes Papyrus wouldn't come home till early in the morning. But then again, he could just have been over thinking things.

Begrudgingly he got up and headed to the kitchen, with no clothes on he couldn't exactly cook. But then again if he had the apron on, it should be okay. He put on his pink apron that had white frills around the edges, a gift that he received from Undyne one year. He thought it was a tad girly for him but he was thankful for it now.

Carefully and quietly he took out the pans needed to cook pasta, after all his brother really enjoyed eating it the other night and if he could make him happy again then it'd be his pleasure.

It wasn't until he finished cutting all the peppers that Papyrus stirred from his sleep. Sans glanced over at his brother and watched as he sat upright, confused for a moment but he soon realised that Sans was in the kitchen.

"morning"

"Mwehehe pap its not the morning" Sans laughed.

"heh. its not?" Papyrus looked at the clock then back at Sans, "mind telling me about those ears?"

"In a bit papy, i'm making dinner which... oh my goodness!" Sans popped back round to the food, worried that he may have not stirred enough. Gave it a swirl, but it was fine. Sighing with relief he turned it off.

Turning back round he was surprised when Papyrus stood there, face bright orange.

"S- something wrong?" Sans said, clinging tightly on to the wooden spoon.

His small brother was cooking, with a frilly pink apron on, no clothing and has cat ears along with a tail out? Turning quickly he headed to the door.

"g- gonna h- head out bro, d- don't wait up"

"Wha? no! Papy don't go" Sans took chase after his brother and grabbed a hold of his leg, "please..."

But Papyrus broke loose of Sans' grip and dashed outside. Leaving Sans to remain still on the mattresses for moment but without hesitation he got up and dashed out of the door. Looking around in the hopes of seeing papyrus somewhere.

"PAPYRUS!" Sans yelled, eyes darting around.

But the clear footprints in the snow meant that he'd teleported away, "pap..."

He turned to go back in but unfortunately the door had closed and was firmly locked. Great, he was stuck outside in a vicious snowstorm with an apron on. With no clear idea on where to go, Sans looked around the house in the hopes that a window was open or even the back door could be unlocked.

But everything was sealed shut.

Panic starting to set in Sans dashed to the front off the house and tried to kick down the front door but it only resulted in him hurting his foot. He even looked around for a rock to break the windows with but the snow was so cold against his sensitive hands, he couldn't search through it.

The only other option at the moment was to sit down and wait.

But when would he be back? would he be able to wait that long? it was so cold.

"Papy... please come home..." Sans cried, curling into himself.

* * *

Papyrus on the other hand, had teleported himself to Muffet’s home. She was in the middle of cooking soup when she heard Papyrus call out.

"Coming dear" she said as she wandering into the room, "how are you darling?"

"not... so good" he said, taking a seat on the couch.

"Why? want some tea?" she offered.

"no thanks... um... uh" Papyrus shook his head and rested it in his hands.

"what happened?"

"he... he is just... i'm the worst... i can't look at him without..."

Muffet sighed and sat next to him, placing her hands around him, "its alright sweetie, its alright..."

When he calmed down and Muffet grabbed some soup, which she offered to him but he politely declined. They talked for a short while, mainly about the bad weather but feeling the need to draw it out for him, not for her benefit but for his she asked.

"What has happened at home? did you do something you shouldn't have perhaps?"

"yes... i... went too far and now... whenever i look at him i see what we did and thats wrong... what do i do muffet?"

Muffet finished eating her home made bread before answering, "Assuming you mean... well y'know then have you asked what sans is feeling? i'm sure that everything that happened was with his consent, he wouldn't have allowed you to... and you would never would have done so without his permission, my friend, you worry too much. I am sure that he is waiting for you at home-"

"but thats not it... you see... this afternoon i found a small kitten, long story short, it was sans... i'm not angry with him but... i feel like an idiot"

"Well... perhaps he just wanted to play and meant no harm, i mean perhaps it was payback for all those puns?" Muffet winked.

Papyrus nodded his head, "yeah... maybe so..."

"Anything else?"

Papyrus sighed and shook his head for a moment, contemplating whether he can handle seeing Sans like that.

"i don't think so..."

Muffet placed the empty bowl and hugged him again, but for a tad longer, "good luck dearie"

Papyrus placed a hand on hers, "thank you"

Muffet braced herself as he left.

"It was nothing..." she looked down at her hand, and was unknowingly blushing brightly, "that boy is very lucky"

Soon Papyrus was home, he instinctly looked at the clock.

"eight huh? not too bad" he looked around though and soon realised that Sans wasn't here. The t.v. was still on but... he walked into the kitchen. Not there. Upstairs, perhaps he went to the bathroom? but when no one answered on the other side, he assumed he wasn't there also the door was unlocked so he definately wouldn't be in there. The bedrooms were empty.

Going back downstairs he grabbed his phone from the side and rung his brothers number. His heart sank when he could hear it in the kitchen.

"Sans! come out!" Papyrus listened for any rustling, "are... are you pretending to be a kitten again?" he wondered, looking behind the couch or anywhere he could think off.

His heart was practically beating out of his chest in worry as all the hiding spots were empty. He looked out the window too, to see if there were any footprints in the snow.

Sans on the other hand, still sat outside by the door tried his hardest to stand up and reach his arms out in front of the window but it was no use, they were frozen. He cried in frustration as Papyrus moved away without seeing him.

"p- papy..." he whispered.

As Papyrus was about to ring Undyne he heard something, though faint. He listened again, going back to the window.

Sans tried again as he saw his brother come back and realised his head could move, though barely. He banged it again the door as hard as he could, which only turned out to be lightly.

It was enough.

Papyrus tried to open the door but realised it was locked. Unlocking the door and opening it wide, he was greeted by a cold wind that could easily knock someone over.

"SANS!" he called out but looking around he couldn't see anyone.

"pa...py..." Sans said with raspy breath.

Papyrus looked down and saw his frozen brother, unable to look up, yet barely say his name. He scooped him up and brought him in, trying his damned best to remain calm. Though it was quite clear by the way he slammed the door with his magic that he was far from calm.

He took Sans upstairs and turned on the shower, it was hot but not enough to burn. He took off his brothers apron and gently placed him in the bathtub before getting in himself, not caring that his clothes will get wet.

He held his frozen hand and did his best to unfreeze his brother.

"sans... i'm so sorry..." he finally said as Sans started to shiver.

"it... o...kay..." Sans smiled weakly.

Papyrus hugged him tightly for a while, until he felt that Sans could move better.

Turning off the shower and grabbing his brother a towel, he got him out of the bath and dried him off.

"i really am useless huh?" he whispered.

"S... top..." Sans put his hand on Papyrus' shoulder, he jumped a little but continued to dry him, "Y- you didn't mean it and well... I should've known better than to go af- after you"

"so thats what happened..." Papyrus turned to grab some clothing and helped Sans change. He was still drenched however so Sans grabbed a towel that was within his reach and dried Papyrus' head.

"You get changed as well... okay?" Sans smiled. He felt a lot better now, still cold mind but he actually feeling hungry, "I'll go get dinner ready then we can watch-"

"sans... maybe we should forget the movie tonight?"

"What? no! I wanna watch it with you!" Sans pouted, crossing his arms.

"i'm not really up for it now"

"Please!" Sans begged as he bent down to look at Papyrus' face but he turned away, "I want you to warm me up"

Papyrus shook his head, "you'll be alright in your room"

"No papy! I wanna be with you! I- I don't wanna be on my own" Sans said taking a firm hold of Papyrus' head, he could see that Sans was on the verge of tears.

"b- but-"

Sans clinked his mouth against Papyrus', although he tried to pull away from him but he wouldn't let him go. Sans looked at Papyrus with pleading eyes before he finally pulled away.

"please..." he whispered.

Papyrus sighed, he had lost.

"alright, alright you win" Papyrus sighed whilst wiping away his brothers tears.

Sans instantly smiled and bounced around, "Mwehehe! Now go get dressed! i'll go get dinner!"

Papyrus did feel some joy, seeing his brother move around with a bounce in his step but never. Never will he let that happen again, he almost lost everything... again.

Sans reheated the cool pasta and practically drooled as the smell was so inviting. With the downstairs warmed up due to the fire, it really made the atmosphere pick up. He put the noodles on and waited for Papyrus to come downstairs.

When he did, he carefully walked over the mattresses and into the kitchen.

"need a hand?" Papyrus asked, watching Sans stir the noodles.

"Sure! can you get out the plates?"

"'course" He noticed that it was pasta again tonight. Not that it was a bad thing, he was actually looking forward to eating it.

With dinner set and served the two sat at the table and ate it up. Papyrus kept a close eye on Sans throughout the night, until they had both settled down in the makeshift beds.

"Y'know... I kinda don't wanna watch the movie"

"oh... well you wanna watch something on the t.v.?" Papyrus was about to flip the channel over but Sans shook his head.

"Nah... I kinda wanna do something else..." Sans grabbed a hold of his brothers hand, gently rubbing it.

Papyrus turned the t.v. off, now with the only lighting being the fireplace, he looked over at Sans. He had small hearts in his eyes, though easily missed because of the huge stars that took over.

"Papy? what did you do to your hand?" Sans asked curiously, bringing it up into view.

_He forgot to cover it up._

"um... well..." he rubbed the back of his head nervously as Sans inspected it.

"Can... can I heal it?" Sans asked.

"sure" Papyrus pulled on his shirt, fuck, why did he look this cute?

Sans wiggled out of the covers and sat on his brothers chest, to his surprise but before he could ask, Sans conjured up those ears and tail before gently licking his hand. He shivered.

"what are-"

"Shh... I wanna heal it properly, or else it could scar your pretty hand" Sans said in a hushed tone, taking another lick at the sensitive wound.

Papyrus, unable to watch lay his head back and covered his eyes with his other hand. He couldn't watch his once innocent brother look so devious, though surely, it was nothing more than a kind gesture.

Sans smiled and brought the hand close to his face. He kissed it slowly and all over, he could feel Papyrus' arm shake in anticipation.

"oh my... your finger... why its got a small crack, may I?" amusingly Papyrus nodded his head, "good" Sans unfolded the finger giving it small kisses from the knuckle to the very tip and though slow, he put it in his mouth, gently licking it. Watching Papyrus' face brighten as he began to suck it a little harder, wrapping his tongue around it.

When had his bones become so sensitive? why was this such a turn on, all he was doing was healing it. Or so he told himself.

A small moan escaped from Papyrus' mouth, giving Sans chills despite how warm the room was.

During this time he had ignored the bulge from under the covers but sneakily with his other free hand, he playfully touched the very tip.

"nn fuck sans stop that..." Papyrus wiggled slightly but Sans sucked harder at his finger, causing him to stop and moan a little louder.

This could be a very fun game, if done right.

He started to move his hand around a little at first, so not to bring up much suspicion. When Papyrus hadn't changed position or showed any sign of being uncomfortable, Sans brought it out of his mouth to then put it back in. Thrusting it in and out of his mouth, he himself moaned slightly from the implication but focused on how his brother groaned and occasionally thrusted his hips.

Sans could feel his brothers cock underneath him, if not for the covers then he would likely have that inside him, he craved for it badly but knew that it would come soon enough. He just had to wait and tease his brother for a little longer.

Papyrus was trying so hard to restrain his urges. He tried to visualise his finger being his dick, so to relieve the tension but that could only go so far, when his cock would throb hard from the lack of touch.

"fuck sans, a- are you almost done?" he gritted, trying to not sound like he enjoyed this.

Sans carefully waited for a moment before he released his brothers finger, though not entirely, "I think i'm done papy"

Sans watched in glee as Papyrus shyly put his loose hand down and looked down at Sans, he then pulled fully away revealing a blue trail of saliva.

"fuck" Papyrus mumbled.

"Anywhere else need healing?" Sans asked with an innocent seeming look but with ill intentions hidden underneath his smile. His tail was also occasionally hitting his legs, which could mean a wide range of things.

"uh... um..." Papyrus to be honest wasn't thinking but entranced by his brother, swirling his fingers near his groin.

"You crack this area a lot when stretching... maybe I could, have a look?"

"s- sure...?" Papyrus muttered, watching as his brother pulled back the covers.

"Oh... i'll have to take that off too?" Papyrus however intervened and only pulled the shorts down a little.

"no need the see the rest, right?" Papyrus chuckled nervously. His cheeks were blazing a bright orange colour, he knew it but even so, he had to deny it as best he could.

"I suppose..." Sans pouted but positioned himself so he could get a good look at it, for Papyrus he could feel Sans re-adjusting himself so that his legs were by his knees and arms were by his hips, he watched as Sans pulled up his shirt a little before sighing, "No, no... its no good brother I can't reach that, let me just pull this a little..."

"wa- wait!" Sans removed his brothers shorts completely, his cock soon sprung up in front of the small one.

"Whoa... so... big..." he whispered.

Papyrus sunk a little lower down in embarrassment, pulling his hood over his face.

Feeling the shift Sans looked at Papyrus, "don't worry bro, remember last night? well tonight I wanna make you feel good! okay?"

Papyrus grunted, he hated feeling this vulnerable. He wanted deeply for Sans to be this shy, not the other way around.

Sans laughed a little as he put his attention on the throbbing member, "Now then, should I suck or pump?"

Papyrus almost choked, when had he learned such lewd words? and why did it sound so sexy coming from him?

"Gee... I dunno, will it fit?" he mumbled.

"uh sans please, just do something"

"Mwehehe okay! i'm just playin" Sans licked his mouth before taking a firm hold of the member.

Teasingly he licked the tip, before moving down towards the base. Pleasantly he heard Papyrus curse under his breath, he rubbed it a little with his hands gaining a moan from him. Now confident that he knew the limit that it'd fit, he opened his mouth and slowly put it in, being sure to lick it the best he could.

"faster bro" Papyrus gasped.

Feeling a tad nervous, Sans went at a faster pace until surprisingly he got to the base though he had to use his hands to prop himself upright. He bobbed his head up and down at a steady pace before he and Papyrus found a rhythm.

"fuck sans" Papyrus moaned as he clenched the covers tightly.

Sans occasionally got to see his brothers blissful face, making him feel a sense of power as he managed to dominate his brother. He'd probably like to this more often. However as he was distracted his pace un-evened, his brothers cock touched the back of his skull, he gagged a little but took it in his stride and attempted to carry on.

Papyrus heard his brother gag however, a slowed down before stopping.

"are you alright?"

Sans disappointed lifted his head, but not before savouring the pre-cum that was at the tip of his brothers dick. As he fully lifted his head a trail of blue saliva was visible, Papyrus put a hand over his mouth before sitting upright.

"Did I ruin it?" Sans sighed, rubbing his arm.

"not at all bro" Papyrus hugged Sans.

"But... I didn't even get you to cum..."

Papyrus coughed in surprise there, "fuck sans, don't say such things"

"What? cum?" Sans noticed that his brother twitched.

"yes that"

"Why? what's wrong with cum?" he teased as his brother shivered. Was he really getting off this?

Sans pulled back and looked at Papyrus, he was bright orange.

"Can I try again?" he asked, putting his hand on his brothers cheek.

He nuzzled into it looking happy enough but Sans knew he was thinking about it. He realised though that his brother's cock was still between them, maybe he could...

"i dunno sans- ah fuck!" he groaned Sans took a firm hold of his dick, rubbing firmly up from the base towards the tip, nipping it slightly.

He also brought his tail around from the back, though it was a strain, he managed to wrap it around his brothers cock and continue to rub it. Then as his brother continued to lean in on his hand, he brought his face towards Papyrus' and with a clink, kissed him.

Papyrus opened his eyes and saw his brothers bright blue, heart filled eyes look back at him, "fuck me..." he groaned, returning the kiss.

As Sans rubbed his dick with both hand and tail, Papyrus moaned loudly, Sans shivered as he felt his brothers voice increase. He conjured up a tongue and pressed it against his brothers. Instinctively he opened his mouth, allowing the tongue access, though he conjured his own and though sloppy the two kissed with passion.

Realising that he could move his arms, Papyrus wrapped them around his brothers head, bringing it close to his own. They both panted and moaned as their bodies were pressed together, Sans rested a hand on his brothers chest, whilst the other worked his cock. Papyrus rubbed his brothers head and moved a spare hand towards his neck.

Pulling away from the kiss they took a moment to breath before Papyrus dived for his brothers neck, kissing it and occasionally biting it, he'd lick it then would do it again. Sans was soon loosing his dominance over his brother but didn't care.

"I love you Papy..." Sans whispered.

Papyrus soon picked up the pace and licked all over his brothers sensitive neck, until he found his brothers soft spot and kissed it lightly. Feeling his brother gasp and clench tightly on to his shirt, he took a small bite, relishing in his brother arch his back.

"ppappy~" Sans released his hand from his brothers cock and held tightly on to his shoulders.

Papyrus taking advantage of this he lay his brother down on his back. But sitting upright himself. Taking a moment to look at the whimpering mess that was his brother, he licked his mouth before removing his shirt and Sans' shorts that were stained from cum.

"you've cum already?" Papyrus chuckled, "so fucking cute"

Throwing the shorts aside he lifted his brothers legs and rested them on his shoulders.

"please... take me..." Sans begged in a low voice, biting down on one of his fingers.

"heh. how can I say no?" Papyrus took a hold of his hard dick and teased his brother by rubbing it around his entrance before slowly putting it in. Being sure not to hurt his brother he watched Sans carefully until he was fully in.

"such a good boy..." he grinned, "are you ready?"

Sans nodded but grabbed a hold of the covers, "i'm ready" he said shyly.

Papyrus pulled out before slamming back in, "fuck! so fucking tight!" he groaned as he pounded his brother. Sans closed his eyes as he felt his brothers member thrust into him, his tongue lolled out and he moaned loudly as his brother went faster.

"open your eyes brother, I want to fucking see them" Papyrus nipped his brother legs, causing him to squeak and open those bright blue eyes that were filled with hearts, "so sexy" he groaned, going further faster he found Sans' g-spot as he moaned louder.

He reached for his brothers hand that was on the mattress, "I- I think i'm gonna-"

After another few firm thrusts in that spot Sans felt himself cum on to his brother. Papyrus also cum as he held his brothers hand tight. He slowed down and carefully took himself out of Sans and rested for a moment.

"are... are you alright sans?" Papyrus breathed, his voice husky and low.

"I... I don't know... I feel hot..."

After placing his brother's legs down he then felt his brothers forehead and sure enough it was warm.

"are you... in heat?" Papyrus muttered. Course then it hit him, he still had his cat ears and tail out. Perhaps his animal instincts affected his heat cycle.

"I was fine before..." Sans panted, "mmmn" Sans wiggled, "I want you to touch me again"

"heh i don't think i can" Papyrus rubbed the back of his head, "can't you wait a bit?"

Sans nodded, "No! I can't!" Sans pushed Papyrus back until he was on his back, he watched as his brother, placed his still dripping pussy over his face.

"s- sans-"

"Y- you can smell me right? so this'll get you in the mood~" Sans looked down at his brother, he gulped, contemplating.

His body was tired and sensitive from his last orgasm but he wearily moved his brother away from his face. Licking away the cum that had fallen on his face, he saw that his brother looked smug. He'd wipe that away from his sweet brothers face.

"alright. now come here"

Sans shuffled closer towards Papyrus, looking up at him, "now... in order to get me going again..." fuck this was hard, "you shall call me master, got it?"

"Yes master" Sans mewled as he placed his hands on to his brothers chest.

"good boy, now give me your hands"

Sans shakily raised his hand and Papyrus grinned as he brought one close to his face, knowing full well that this hand was extremely sensitive, he kissed it and watched as Sans shivered. Kissing it again and again, he watched as Sans nearly fell back a few times.

"Master... please" Sans moaned, his head collapsing on to Papyrus' chest.

"hm? please what?"

"I- I can't take it-"

Sans gasped as Papyrus licked from his carpal bone to the very tip, "m- master..." Sans whispered.

"seems like your enjoying it to me" Papyrus teased as he kissed his capitate. Enjoying how his brother would wiggle before submitting to his touch.

He teased his brother for a while longer, his arousal taking form once more as Sans continued to call him his master.

"since you've been so good" Papyrus lifted his brothers head up towards his own, "you deserve a reward..." he let Sans go and watched his brother shift uncomfortably in the spot.

"W- well? master? what reward?" Sans took a hold of his brothers hand, and shook it a bit with anticipation.

"so impatient" Papyrus chuckled, as Sans pouted.

"bend over and make something for me to hold" Sans blinked a few times before he realised that his brother was being serious. Doing as he was told he bent over, conjuring up an 'ecto butt' for his brother, he already clinging on to the covers, "don't you dare cum until i give you permission, alright?" Papyrus watched as Sans nodded eagerly.

Papyrus moved to his knees and took hold of his member, rubbing a few times before he slowly entered Sans again. He heard his brother whimper and stopped.

"sans?"

"nnn d- don't stop m- master" He breathed.

Papyrus slipped further in, until he could go no more. Hearing Sans moan already, he felt himself loosing his calm demeanour.

"oh... master... please, faster..."

He complied happily as he pounded into his brother once more. His hands firmly gripping on to the ass that his brother conjured for him, "fuck sans, your amazing!" he groaned as he thrust into Sans, reminding himself how lucky he was.

Sans was moaning loudly by this point,  and moved his hips to his brothers thrusts.

"m- master..." Sans panted, "p- please... can I cum?"

"not. yet" Papyrus grunted between the thrusts, he needed to wear his brother out this time. He held his own orgasm back which was painful but when he could feel unable to hold any longer he yelled his brothers name.

Sans whimpered as he heard his brother say his name is such a powerful and lewd voice, he desperately wanted to cum.

"alright..." Papyrus breathed, giving Sans a final thrust, sending him over the edge.

"Papyrus!" Sans cried as he orgasmed. Papyrus took a moment to regain his own breath before carefully picking up his exhausted brother and placing his head on to the cushion.

With sleepy eyes, Sans watched as Papyrus put out the fire with his magic and lay next to him.

"feelin better?" Papyrus asked as he placed his hand on his brothers head, it was back to being cool. His ears and tail had gone by now too. _thank god._

"Thank you papy" Sans smiled.

"heh. its nothing bro" Papyrus rubbed his brothers head before giving it a light peck, "i love you so much" he whispered.

"I love..." Sans yawned before cuddling into his brother, "you... too..."

Papyrus did his best to remain still as his brother's breathing calmed. Knowing that he was asleep he took a cigarette from the side table. Taking a big puff out of it before snubbing it out.

Laying himself down he put his hands around Sans' waist and pulled him close, though carefully so not to wake him. Kissing his head lightly once more he let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So an update is on the way and should anyone care then yes I have edited this chapter as well because I found a lot of inconsistencies between this and the previous story.  
> Thank you for reading btw! :D


End file.
